


Want

by belleweather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, no redeeming social value either, utter and complete lack of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleweather/pseuds/belleweather
Summary: The brothers Winchester take Castiel's virginity.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> This has absolutely no plot to speak of. Why are they having sex? Basically, because I thought it would be a great idea.
> 
> (Re-posting old works to get them off LJ -- sorry if this is a repeat)

Something pools low and heavy in Castiel's belly, like and yet utterly unlike hunger. He feels dizzy; hot and heavy and he can feel the flesh between his vessel's legs hardening. He swallows hard, fighting for control. But the look in Dean's eyes only makes his head swim and his mouth go dry.

"Get on the bed, Cas." He hears Sam, low and soft behind him. He stumbles back, his feet colliding with the base of the bed as he sits down hard. He stares down at the dirty carpet between his feet, felt the uncomfortable pinch of his trousers over the hard flesh between his legs, and the shake of the bed as Sam moves across the mattress, coming up behind him.

"He's really never...?" Sam asks Dean. Dean kneels down in front of him, bringing his hand to the side of Castiel's cheek and forcing Castiel's face up to meet his eyes.

"Cas?" he asks, even though Castiel knows that Dean is already aware of the answer.

"I have never mated with a human." He whispers into the silence of the motel room, fighting the press of Dean's hand in an effort to look away. Dean's eyes leave his, looking over to Sam. Cas marvels again at their closeness, how they are almost one being and how they can converse silently with a look, a shrug, the tilt of a head.

"Nothing?" Sam asks. Castiel feels Sam's hands upon him, feels his own skin shiver underneath their warm and their heavy touch as they move inward across his shoulders to his chest, slipping under the suit jacket and coat to linger with only thin cotton between themselves and Castiel's skin. He doesn't know precisely what Sam means. Not exactly. He knows from countless eons watching human kind that there are acts other than fornication that make up the human act of love. He knows that he has not used this body for any of those things. But he has succumbed in a small way, on occasion. It is a venal sin, this touch of his own hand on this borrowed flesh; the sweetness and the friction and the thoughts than run through his head.

Dean catches his eyes again, using the soft pressure of his rough palm to force Castiel's face back to him yet again. Before Cas can form the words, Dean answers for him. "No, Sam. I don't think he's done anything at all." Cas wants to explain; this was a borrowed body, it never truly belonged to him and he didn't -- hadn't, before Lucifer rose -- felt this delicate, all-consuming heat.

Sam's hands move again, smoothing over his chest and spreading the heavy heat of want. Castiel closes his eyes, scared and yet desperately wanting to lose himself in this new sensation. He feels but does not see Dean's lips on against his in a kiss that is soft and gentle and sweet, and despite his inexperience he can feel that Dean is holding himself back. Dean may never realize it, but there is no being in heaven or on this earth who knows Dean Winchester better than he does. And he can feel Dean's hunger roiling just beneath the surface of this sweet and tender kiss.

Then Sam's fingers are fumbling with his buttons as his lips bend to Castiel's neck and oh. Oh. He had never known a touch like this, Sam's mouth sucking hot over the pulse of his blood, and he breaks free from Dean's kiss to tilt his head back to meet Sam's mouth, hearing soft and hungry sounds coming out of his own throat as he presses against Sam, hungry for more.

Castiel's reserve and control is lost, utterly lost. He feels Sam pull him back, bringing Castiel's body closer into the heat of his chest. Sam's hard cock is grinding against the flesh of his ass as he pulls this borrowed body free of it's coat and jacket. And Dean is here too, his hot skin underneath Cas's searching hands as he pulls him in close for another kiss. Whatever it was in himself that Dean had held so tightly leashed moments before has now been freed and Dean kisses him with a hunger that crashes over him again and again like the waves of a storm. Cas gasps under the heat of the kiss, and then Dean's tongue is in his mouth, hot and stroking at him, drinking down his moans and whimpers as Sam's fingers make short work of his belt and button and fly.

Sam's mouth is on his ear, and he whimpers in pleasure and loss as Dean takes his lips away at the same moment that Sam's huge hands snake under his pants and into his shorts to touch the soft skin of his cock. Cas gasps and shudders against Sam, who whispers syllibant and soothing noises into his ear as he pets and strokes and Castiel finds that despite his desire to see Dean and Sam as they touch him that his eyes close of their own volition. He is lost, utterly, in this sea of sensation.

The next concrete thing he notices is Dean, close to him. Castiel can smell the spicy-dark scent of him come off the heat of his naked skin as Dean wraps his arm around him and brings his hand down to weave with Sam’s fingers on Castiel's straining cock. Dean's lips are close to his; millimeters away, and Cas can almost taste them as Dean whispers "So hard. God, Cas... you're so hard for us." They kiss again, and Cas notices idly that the heat of Sam's body is back, but that there is only skin against him now.

"How do you want him, Dean?” Sam asks. Their touches still and slow as Sam moves his hand away, and Castiel knows that this is yet another of their perfect, silent conversations.

After a moment, Dean pulls back and looks directly at him. “Do you want to come like this, with our hands… or do you want us inside of you.” And he knows so little, really, about this. He has learned only in the last few moments how completely unprepared and ignorant he was of the human act of love. And now that he knows, he wants that knowledge with an intense purity of desire that should be reserved, he thinks, for contemplation of his father’s works. But what work of his father’s hand is more marvelous, more utterly full of wonder than these two men before him?

“Inside.” He whispers, nearly moans as Dean’s hands resume their slow and measured touch on his cock. “Please, inside.” He doesn’t know when, or if, he might ever be able to have this again. And if this is the only time he’ll touch and be touched like a mortal, like he is loved and beloved of these two men, then he wants to have everything, every experience that he might, to buttress him against the cold.

“Okay.” Sam says, and Castiel realizes a decision has been made and taken out of his hands. They work together, both Sam and Dean, to reposition him on his side in the center of the bed. Sam lays behind him, hot like a furnace and so strong and sure. Sam’s fingers trace softly down Cas’s spine as Dean lays in front of him, his naked body silver in the faint light seeping into the room, his cock hard against his belly. Dean reaches up with both hands, cupping Castiel’s face as if it were a precious relic. Sam’s fingers, wet and cold and slippery, play against Castiel’s asshole and he gasps in mingled shock and pleasure. That same instant, Dean is there — their bodies flush, forehead to forehead, belly to belly, legs interwoven, Dean’s kisses hot against Castiel’s mouth, his fingers tracing careful patterns across his chest, down his legs and over his cock.

As Sam’s first finger breaches his ass, Cas gasps, loosing Dean’s kiss. The feeling is too much — the hot, sharp burn of pain and something tight and full and heavy that is utterly unlike any sensation he has experienced. He feels fear, pain, cold shivers in his limbs. But Dean is there and his warm, rough hands soothe the fear away. Dean is whispering soft nonsense in his ear and Castiel ducks his head to Dean Winchester’s shoulder and moans as Sam moves within him, as he adds another finger and stretches Castiel’s virgin ass. Dean is touching him all over, one hand cupping their cocks together and stroking, slow and hard and sure over them while the other restlessly caresses any part of Castiel’s body that it can reach. Dean murmurs to him, a constant stream of words of love and beauty and desire too low for Castiel to follow as Sam crooks his fingers inside and Cas becomes lost in the sharp and overwhelming pleasure.

An endless time later he feels Sam withdraw his fingers and whimpers his loss into Dean’s hot mouth, bucks his hips into Dean’s hands until he feels the clench of fingers holding him still. And then, the hot hard head of Sam’s cock, pressing into him with that overwhelming burn. His whole body goes hot and tight with the feeling as Sam works his way in. Dean is there, with him, so close that they are breathing the same breath. There is a long silent moment as Sam slides home and stills. Castiel can feel minute muscles in this body — his body — tensing, stretching around the hot length of Sam’s cock. But his attention is taken up by Dean; Dean’s hands around his cock. Dean’s lips wet and hungry against his neck. Dean’s soft voice in his ear, whispering filth as Sam moves inside of him. “So good for us Cas,” he says. “So hot to see you take it… for Sam… for me.”

There is nothing but feeling here, Sam’s cock sliding into him and wringing sparks from his body while Dean’s fingers bring him closer and closer to something enormous, unknowable and just out of his reach. But he is not so lost as to not, somehow, want to take Dean there with him. Sam’s arms are around him, bracing him back against that hard chest and holding Castiel’s weight as he fucking into him hard and sweet and perfect. Castiel’s hands are free and shakily he reaches out and touches the tender skin of Dean’s cock. It’s foreign in his hand — as foreign as his own, which he has only touched a handful of times. Dean stiffens in his arms and goes silent as Castiel wraps trembling fingers around his length and strokes softly, and then as Sam moans behind him, a bit harder. A hitched, lost breath from Dean and then “Oh God…fuck. Oh. Oh, Cas… please —” Dean’s head is thrown back, their fingers tangling as Dean’s hand moves around both of them, fast and sloppy as Sam fucks him harder and harder, shaking as he nears his release.

Cas can feel the shining heat of orgasm lurking close. So close. Breathlessly, he spreads his legs and pushes back, seeking more of Sam’s cock as he reaches forward with his hands, seeking Dean — more touch, more heat, just more from this man he know deeper and better than he knows himself. He feels Dean’s hips rising to meet his hands. Their strokes become ragged, hotter and harder as they work against one another. Dean whispers to him, his lips mere millimeters from Castiel’s “It’s okay, baby… let it go. Let go. I’m here, I’ve got you. Give in to it… let your self, Oh, Cas…” Dean moans against his mouth and hand tightens on Castiel’s cock, pushing him over into a moment of dizzying perfection that is almost like heaven, and like the long slow fall back to earth.


End file.
